dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Songs in Dance Central 2
This is a list of all the songs in the game Dance Central. All songs are unlocked from the start but certain songs are need for special modes and challenges. Songs Difficulty: 1 Sandstorm by Darude Mai Ai Hee (Dragostea Din Tei) by O-Zone Reach by Atlantic Connection & Armanni Reign Real Love by Mary J. Blige Difficulty: 2 Venus by Bananarama Bulletproof by La Roux Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle Last Night by Diddy ft. Keyshia Cole The Humpty Dance by Digital Underground Impacto (Remix) by Daddy Yankee ft. Fergie This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan The Breaks by Kurtis Blow Difficulty: 3 Hot Stuff by Donna Summer Body to Body by Eletric Valentine Fire Burning by Sean Kingston You're A Jerk by New Boyz Opps (Oh My) by Tweet ft. Missy Elliot Right Thurr by Chingy Rude Boy by Rihanna Nothin' On You by B.O.B. ft. Bruno Mars Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida ft. David Guetta I Like It by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull Difficulty: 4 Massive Attack by Nicki Minaj ft. Sean Garrett My Prerogative by Bobby Brown Grenade by Bruno Mars I Wish For You by EXILE Meddle by Little Boots Goodies by Ciara ft. Petey Pablo Difficulty: 5 Born This Way by Lady Gaga Whip My Hair by Willow Smith Conceited (There's Something About Remy) by Remy Ma What Is Love by Haddaway Like A G6 by Far East Movement ft. DEV & The Cataracs Yeah! by Usher ft. Lil' John & Ludacris Bad Romance by Lady Gaga DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher ft. Pitbull Difficulty: 6 Run (I'm A Natural Disaster) by Gnarls Barkley Baby Got Back (Mix Mix) by Sir Mix-A-Lot Technologic by Daft Punk Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber Difficulty: 7 Satellite by Lena Get Ur Freak On by Missy Elliot Toxic © by Brittney Spears Sexy Chick by David Guetta ft. Akon DLC Songs This is a list of songs available for purchase on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 240 Microsoft Points each. The list shows what difficulty the song is in. Difficulty: 1 There are no DLC songs on this category. Difficulty: 2 Say Hey (I Love You) by Michael Franti & Spearhead ft. Cherine Anderson La La Land by Demi Lovato The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga Forget You by Cee Lo Green Escapade by Janet Jackson Spice Up Your Life (Stent Radio Mix) by Spice Girls Difficulty: 3 Low by Flo Rida Down On Me by Jeremih ft. 50 Cent Marry the Night by Lady Gaga Closer by Ne-Yo Difficulty: 4 S&M by Rihanna Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne Don't Touch Me (Throw da Water on 'Em) by Busta Rhymes Never Say Never by Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith What's My Name? by Rihanna ft. Drake Give Me Everything by Pitubull ft Ne-Yo,Afrojack & Nayer Milkshake by Kelis Difficulty: 5 Nasty by Janet Jackson Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland Yeah 3x by Chris Brown Replay by Iyaz Hot In Herre by Nelly Hello Good Morning by Diddy-Dirty Money Round & Round by Selena Gomez & the Scene Whine Up by Kat DeLuna ft. Elephant Man Difficulty: 6 Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) by C+C Music Factory Commander by Kelly Rowland ft. David Guetta Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock We No Speak Americano by Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP Difficulty: 7 O.P.P. by Naughty By Nature Only Girl (In the World) by Rihanna © means that its a Cover Version and not the Original Version Category:Dance Central 2 Songs